Ransom
by Failure Turtle
Summary: The Nexus kidnaps Maryse for ransom money. But what happens when Wade Barrett just can't let her go? Wade BarrettxMaryse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is in the fabe of kay circa BEFORE EDGE WENT APESHIT AND ELBOW DROPPED A LAPTOP GOOD LORD HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE THAT MAN? Anywho…yeah, odd pairing, I know. So I know no one is going to read or review since it's actually something DIFFERENT. Prove me wrong.**

_Maryse glared as she witnessed what was going on in the ring. _

_The match had originally been Ted DiBiase, Jr. versus Goldust. Ted put up ten thousand dollars cash on the line, while Goldust had bet ten thousand dollars worth of gold. Winner takes all._

_Just after Ted hit Goldust with Dream Street, he went for the pin. However, it was mercilessly broken up by four members of Nexus who had jumped out of the crowd. The leader, Wade Barrett, followed suit, leaping over the barrier from a seat behind Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole._

_Goldust rolled out of the ring and grabbed his bag of gold that was on a table stationed next to the General Manager's computer. With his free hand, he also took as many bundles of money he could with one try. To escape the chaos, he ran up the ramp and backstage._

_Back in the ring, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Michael Tarver, and David Otunga were giving Ted DiBiase a bigger beatdown than DX ever did in his Legacy days. Each man gave him their finishing move while Wade Barrett watched with a satisfied look on his face. Once Ted was beaten, battered, and bruised, Wade picked up his unconscious body and slung him over his shoulders before slamming him down to the ground with brute force._

_Maryse was frozen to the spot. No, she didn't care that her boyfriend had just gotten the life out of him. What was concerning Maryse more was that Goldust had taken some of the money. Since the match was called to a no-contest instead of a disqualification, Maryse figured that everyone would get their money back, and since Ted had the money put aside anyway, he could spend it on her for the night instead. Of course, that was the worst case scenario since she knew Ted would win and get even more money._

_She never would have guessed this would have happened. Normally, the Nexus aims for more popular Superstars: John Cena, Edge, Randy Orton. What did they want with Ted? What purpose would that serve._

_Instead of going to Ted's side after Nexus had left the ring, Maryse went to the table and tried to collect as much money as she could, stuffing it down the top of her dress. She acted quick and didn't bother to reach down for anything that had fallen off of the table._

_She didn't hear the footsteps behind her._

_It all went black._

* * *

"Where am I?" Maryse groaned as she came to, noticing that she had a heavy headache. She was strapped down to a chair. Thick rope tied her limbs to the arms and legs of the chair, while another rope was secured around her waist.

A hand behind her reached up and pulled the black cloth sack off of her head so she could see. When her sight was given back to her, her eyes were met with those of Wade Barrett, who was bent forward in front of her so his face was at her seated level.

"Welcome to hell, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOLY NEXUS CAKES THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Seriously, for those who have actually taken the time to review, thank you. The response I got for this story which I honestly believed would get nothing reminds me of how this site used to be when I first started. Keep it up, and I'll keep it up! And please, check out my other new stuff and review that, too.**

"Ted will come and find me, you know," Maryse spat at Wade Barrett, fighting against her bindings.

"I wouldn't squirm if I were you, dear. It'll leave marks on that pretty skin of yours, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Wade asked as he stood up straight, circling around Maryse in the chair.

Maryse stopped fidgeting, but her body remained tense. "Ted will find me and he will kill you."

"Really?" Wade gasped in mock surprise. "Hey, Frenchie, do you even know how long you've been here? If you don't, let me enlighten your litte pea brain. You've been out cold for four hours. The show is over. Everyone's gone. If Ted was really going to come for you, he would have already."

Maryse's face turned to a look of horror when she realized that Wade spoke the truth. However, she didn't want to believe it. "No...He's looking for me. Any man would be foolish not to come after me. I mean look at me! I think even _you_-"

"Oh, bloody hell, woman, shut your trap! Don't you think that there's more important things in this world than a beautiful woman?"

"No..."

"Well, there is. If I wanted to kidnap a beautiful woman, I could have nabbed any of these horrible Divas. But no, Maryse, I chose you. Why do you think that is?" Wade stopped pacing in front of Maryse. He once again bent down to her level, placing a hand on each arm of the chair that Maryse was tied to.

"Because I'm the sexiest of the sexy?" Maryse giggled. Even in a serious circumstance such as this, Maryse couldn't help but be her cocky, arrogant self.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Money, you twat! We," he said, pointing to himself and each man standing around the room, "kidnapped you." He pointed to Maryse and spoke slowly, as if explaining the situation to someone who was stupid. "We want Ted's money. We figured the bloke would be dumb enough to pay up to get you back, but he's smarter than we thought. He hasn't come running for you yet, and I don't think he will."

"So why don't you let me go?" Maryse asked, batting her eyelashes at the leader of Nexus. "You have no use for me."

"Collateral. We don't get our money from anyone, then you don't return to the WWE. Someone will pay for you...eventually. And until then, I'm ready to wait." Wade stood up again and snapped his fingers. "Boys! Time for phase 2."

"What's phase two?" Maryse asked, shooting Wade the dirtiest look she had ever given to anyone.

"Don't worry about it. All you have to worry about is being a good little girl and staying here and not causing any trouble." Wade patted Maryse on the top of the head as if she were a child.

"I have to use the bathroom," Maryse lied.

Wade let out a heavy sigh. "Women," he muttered. "Otunga! Tarver! You're coming with me. I don't need all four of you. Gabriel and Slater, stay here with the girl. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Wade tossed a keyring to Justin Gabriel, who caught it effortlessly.

"You got it, sir," Heath Slater answered, nodding his head. Justin Gabriel, a man of few words, simply nodded his head.

"Let's go, gentlemen," Wade said. He turned on his heel and was closely followed by David Otunga and Michael Tarver. The trio left the room, and Tarver slammed the door behind him.

A few minutes after they left, Maryse relaxed now that Wade was gone. She decided that Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were the least threatening members of Nexus. "Okay, you can let me go now," she laughed. "Your leader is gone and you can be the heroes. Just do it."

Heath and Justin looked at each other and smiled. Heath started untying Maryse from the right and Justin from the left. When she was untied, Maryse stood up and strutted towards the door.

"Not so fast, princess," Justin said, reaching the door before Maryse and blocking it.

Heath laughed. "You ain't that pretty, girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YES! THAT'S IT! I love you guys. Keep showing that the love is mutual. I'm totally into this story, and it's actually inspired by a recent music video.**

"We were under the impression that you needed to use the facilities," Justin Gabriel said in his South African accent.

Maryse opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Was that the lie she told them so she could be untied? "Oh…I…uh…I do. You're right. That's exactly where I was headed."

Heath pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "The bathroom is over there. Are you going to be a big girl and walk over there yourself, or do I have to carry you?"

Maryse threw her hand in Heath's face and stomped over to the door. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, locking it.

"Lock yourself in there all you want, Maryse," Heath called from the other side of the door, hearing the clicking of the lock. "We got the keys." Justin shook the keys loudly in his hand.

Maryse let out a huge huff. She really didn't have to use the bathroom. But since she was in front of a mirror anyways, she checked her hair and makeup. She scoffed that some of her extensions had been pulled lose and her eyeliner had smudged under her right eye.

Heath knocked on the door. "Maryse," he said, "I know that the women's line is always longer than the men's line, but dear god. You've been in there for fifteen minutes. You better be out here in five or we are going in there to get you."

"Perverts!" Maryse yelled, ripping off her false eyelashes.

"Girl, Justin and I are against roughing up a lady, believe me. Tarver was the only one who would do it when we kidnapped you. But we _will_ come get you," Heath explained.

"Just let me go. I'll make it worth your while, I promise," Maryse said in a seductive tone.

"That's not going to work on us, Maryse. We don't want you," Justin replied.

"I mean I'll _join_ you. God, you didn't think I'd actually sleep with any of you, did you? Don't you think it would be a good idea if you accepted me into your group? I can distract whoever your target is before you attack." Maryse continued to explain why she would be a valuable part of Nexus.

Heath looked over at Justin. "She's got a point, dude. If she's Nexus, then she's not against us."

"What about the others?"

"We can discuss it when the rest of them get back," Heath shrugged. He turned back towards the door. "Alright, Maryse, we'll consider it."

Michael Tarver and David Otunga burst through the door. "Where's the girl?" Tarver growled. "Did you two set the wench free?"

"I am _not_ a wench! And you better keep your grimy paws off of me, you beast!" Maryse cried from the bathroom, hearing the voice of the man who was responsible for her being there.

"So the dumb broad locked herself into a room which we have keys to?" David chuckled. "Blondes really are idiots."

Heath shot David a dirty look before asking, "Guys, where's Wade?"

"He's, er..._polishing_ the trophy," David explained.

"You mean, he actually got it? He actually pulled it off?" Justin asked, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on and walking over to join the rest of his Nexus brothers.

"_We_ pulled it off, no thanks to you clowns," David said defensively. "But yeah, Wade got it."

"If the bitch isn't in the chair by the time the boss gets back..." Tarver trailed off, his teeth bared.

"Speaking of the bitch, she's got a proposition for us," Heath announced to David and Michael. "She wants to join us."

"Join us? What do we need her for?" David asked. "We're doing just fine on our own."

Justin answered his question. "We use her as bait. She seduces the enemy, and we attack before they know what hit them."

"But what if the enemy is just as smart as us?" Tarver wondered. He then mentally went through the entire WWE roster in his head. "Nevermind. That's obviously never going to happen."

"Nexus!"

The door swung open. Wade Barrett strolled in with a large black bag in his hands.

"What is it?" Heath and Justin asked in unison.

"Gentlemen, gather 'round as I bestow upon you our golden ticket."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Of course, I must celebrate the victory of the Nexus with an update! Oh, and Wade Barrett totally reminds me of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast haha.**

"Where's the lass?" Wade suspiciously asked. "Did you two buffoons let her out? Are we not men, but boys? Gabriel? Slater? I'm talking to you. Where is the tramp?"

Maryse pounded on the door. She continued to hide from Nexus in the bathroom. "I am right here, and I am _not_ a tramp!" Maryse called. She then continued to rant on in French.

"I think you should come out here, m'dear," Wade suggested.

"Not until pigs fly," Maryse retorted.

"Well, John Cena has taken a liking to jumping off of the top rope lately, so today is your lucky day!" Wade cheered. He walked over to the door and jiggled the handle. "Maryse, the door is locked."

"Oh, really? What was your first guess, Sherlock?" Maryse rolled her eyes and she returned her gaze to the dirty mirror.

"I brought you a present," Wade lied with a sweet, coaxing voice.

Maryse, who was so used to Ted buying her lavish gifts every single day, squealed at the sentence. She didn't even think twice. She always believed that men should buy her presents for simply being allowed to admire her on a regular basis. She unlocked the door and walked out of the room. "Alright, where is—AHH!" She was quickly scooped up by Michael Tarver and carried back to the chair. Kicking her legs and flailing her arms, she yelled, "Get your paws off of me!" She pounded on his back with balled up fists before she was shoved back onto the chair. Tarver held her down as Justin and Heath tied her back up to her previous state.

Wade handed the black bag to David Otunga and he stepped in front of Maryse. He gently cupped her face with his hand. "Are you done now?"

Maryse responded by attempting to bite Wade's hand.

"I can't believe I am going to use mother's treasured handkerchief for this…" Wade muttered to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a while piece of cloth. "Forgive me, mother." He kissed the fabric before jamming it into Maryse's mouth. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Wade said, standing up, "I've got it. Otunga, the satchel, please?"

"The what?" David asked.

"The satchel."

David shrugged again.

"The bag, you twit!"

"Oh! The bag." David gave Wade the bag and went back to his place in one corner of the room, just like the rest of the Nexus members.

"Gentlemen, what we have here is a trophy of our victories here in the WWE." Wade raised the bag high above his head. "Since that bloke DiBiase is too smart to come back for _her_," he jabbed a thumb in Maryse's direction, "I've got something that he _will_ come back for." Wade brought the bag back down to his level and opened it up, pulling out nothing other than Ted DiBiase, Jr.'s Million Dollar Championship belt.

"It looks even more stupid up close and in person," Heath chuckled.

"Be that as it may, it is something that the DiBiase brat cherishes more than his own life, more than..." Wade trailed off as he stepped slowly towards Maryse, circling her once before caressing her hair. "More than his sweet, innocent Maryse."

Maryse spat the handkerchief out of her mouth and it landed on the floor at her feet. "It was you, wasn't it? It was you who sent Ted and I the note? And the message on the Titantron?"

Wade sighed as he bent down and picked up his mother's handkerchief. "Didn't mommy ever teach you not to spit thing out?" He shoved the handkerchief back into her mouth and stated, "It's rude." He stood all the way back up and held his hands behind his back as he circled the blonde. "It seems as if the lady has some brains behind all that makeup and plastic surgery. Yes, Maryse, it was I, Wade Barrett, the leader of the Nexus, who sent you and your lad everything. Did I not keep my word? You're in my madhouse, now, and only one thing will save you."

"Yeah. Us."

It was Justin Gabriel who uttered those two fatal words. He stepped out from the shadows of his corner of the room and into the light. He was followed by Heath, then David, and finally Michael. They stood in a line, blocking Maryse from Wade's view.

"What are you morons doing?" Wade asked in disgust, watching his team disobey him.

Michael Tarver, the only member of Nexus who had used any physical force against Maryse, grunted from under the bandana that was tied around his face. "You will not lay a hand on her."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Reviews fill my empty soul almost as much as DASHING Cody Rhodes does. And he fills my soul up _a lot_.**

"Surely, you must be joking," Wade nervously chuckled. "I won NXT. I let you guys follow me on my mission. I _made_ you. All of you would be on the Future Endeavored list if it weren't for me."

"Give us the belt."

Wade looked up and stared into the eyes of Justin Gabriel, who had been the member of Nexus to speak. "I fathom that you should shut your mouth before I put a bruise on that pretty little face of yours, Gabriel. Always so quiet, aren't you? But you always have something to say when you know someone is behind you, watching your back. You're a one trick pony. Evan Bourne called. He wants his gimmick back."

"Give him the belt before I unleash the hounds," David Otunga demanded, nodding towards Michael Tarver, who was growling. Wade thought he may have been drooling, but he was wearing the bandana and his hypothesis could not be proven to be a fact.

"Your wife will sell one album. And do you know who will be the buyer? You," Wade stated with a hint of rage in his eyes. "And you, Tarver!" he shouted, pointing to his stable member. "Did you get your rabies shot? I'm afraid you're going to contaminate the entire locker room."

"Belt. Now," Heath Slater stated.

Wade looked Heath up and down. Instead of insulting him like he did with the rest of the Nexus, Wade simply let out a hearty, "Ha."

The four Nexus boys simultaneously took one step away from Maryse and towards Wade.

"Alright, I'm waving the white flag," Wade sighed, extending the belt to Justin Gabriel, who instantly snatched it from his leader's grasp.

After a few moments of extremely awkward silence, David Otunga spoke. "You're coming with us, _oh righteous leader_. You can either cooperate and stay Nexus, or you can be against us. Take your pick. Boys, get him."

Michael Tarver and Heath Slater each grabbed Wade Barrett by an arm. "And where in the bloody hell are you blokes taking me?"

"Don't worry about it," Otunga answered as he was overseeing the untying of Maryse by Justin Gabriel.

Justin took the handkerchief out of Maryse's mouth. "Oh, I knew it would work!" she squealed, glaring at Wade Barrett. Once she was freed, she stood up and sauntered up to Wade, getting in his face. "You thought you were going to use _me_ to get a bit of chump change from my _boyfriend_? Guess what? It's not going to work, buddy boy. You underestimated little old me."

"And you underestimated _me_," Wade Barrett laughed, shaking Tarver and Slater off of him with ease.

"What?" Maryse asked in horror.

Otunga let out an amused huff as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a black silk bag and covered Maryse's head with it. Her screams were slightly muffled in the fabric.

"Shut up!" Wade yelled, pulling at his hair. "Dear god, if DiBiase starts getting grey hair soon, I'll know why. Hell, I'll be shocked if I don't start turning grey in the next five seconds."

Maryse let out a few more stifled pleas for help before silencing herself and relaxing her body.

"Did you really think that if my men were to turn against me, I would surrender so easily? Men are not as submissive as you believe them to be, m'lady. Well, at least the Nexus aren't. I knew you were going to pull a ruse such as this, and I instructed my men to pretend to go along with it. It was the only way to attempt to get you out of this location in any sort of silence, and you fell for my trap perfectly. Now, you _will_ be quiet. Otunga is physically dealing with you instead of Tarver to give you some sort of comfort. However, if you become unruly, I will order Tarver to take over the wench handling duties. Until then, he will assume the position of navigator. We are relocating ourselves to the location I left in the note for DiBiase. He gives us ten thousand, he gets the belt. Nexus, move!" Wade ordered, opening the door to the room and ushering the men out.

Tarver played lookout as Wade had ordered. He led the group throughout the arena, scouting for anybody who may wonder just exactly why five men were parading around an empty arena with someone else's championship and carrying a girl with a black sack over her head. He motioned when the coast was clear, and Nexus followed him. Justin continued protecting the Million Dollar Championship belt, followed closely by Heath Slater. Wade Barrett was uncharacteristically at the end of the Nexus train. He took wide strides and walked with his head held high and a smile on his face, happily surveying what he had accomplished.


End file.
